dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
The Wyrmking's Ring
'Mission' You are informed by Aldouse that that Duke Edmond's ring has been stolen find out who it is and get the ring back. You must go around the castle asking people what they know of the thief. Each person you must ask will be designated by the quest marker. Eventually you will find out the thief is Salomet and you will have to head to the Ancient Quarry (you can go in either entrance) there will be a small Cutscene when you arrive. The thief is a mage and has a few (as i'd put it) "lackys" after you have done a set amount of damage to him he will flee. You must then report back to Aldouse about what happened. You will then be informed that he is at Bluemoon Tower where you next head. Your best choice is to avoid as many enemies as possible on the way there unless you believe you can hold your own. When you arrive you will be encountered by a huge number of bandits which are best to avoid and carry on ascending to the top of the Tower (where you fight the Griffin) When you arrive, he will have 3 life bars. Your best chance in taking him out in this fight is either as a strider/ranger (which is my vocation) or a mage and have one or two of the others types of vocations with you (I had two mages with me the warrior died fighting the bandits) warriors/fighters are pretty out of place here until the boss summons his skeleton knights (and two of those super ones i cant remember their names seperatley). If you try to attack the boss up close it wont work as he will just teleport so this fight is all ranged fighting. I recommend being a higher level than i was for this (level 30) as he takes very little damage from the bow(s). His main weakness was Thunder attacks from mages. He can deal damage quickly and painfully so you must be careful. I did this on my third attempt. The ring gives him the ability to cast spells faster making him twice as deadly. Once you have defeated him and watched his short death Cutscene you must use the ferrystone you pick up at the ede of the tower along with the ring and return the Gran Soren. When you arrive head back to Aldouse and give him the ring. He will then praise you and the quest will be complete. 'Reward' Gold: (Cant remember please post) 30,000 XP Notes *You can choose to forge the Wyrmking's Ring and turn in the forgery to complete the quest. **Doing so will allow you to access the chest in the Treasure Room and obtain the Paladin's Mantle. **Strategy to get into the room without getting caught: When it is Nightfall, wait for the guard that stands guard infront of the room to come outside the eastern entrance. While his back is turn run into the castle and into the Treasure Room. Note that you will have a minute window before a guard spots you. Once you're done, make a break for it and exit the Duke's Demesne. Category:Quest Item Category:Jewelry Category:Quests